There for each other
by Abbeymore
Summary: Scotty has a nightmare. L/S comfort / friendship. Romance if you choose to read it that way : My first fanfic.


**There for each other**

**Scotty has a nightmare. Yes I know it has been done a million times but I love to read them and I had this scene in my head that wouldn't go away until I had written it down. L/S friendship / comfort / love if you choose to read it that way. My first ever fan fiction so please be nice, lol. Reviews / comments / naked Scottys appreciated. (A girl can dream right?) **

**Thanks to Sue for the beta and the encouragement ****J**

**Based sometime in early season 5. Spoilers for 'Stalker' just in case there is anyone who hasn't seen it. **

**Disclaimer - Nope, if they were mine I wouldn't be sharing. **

Lilly Rush and her partner stood at the front desk of the 'Days End' motel exchanging slightly embarrassed glances. The girl behind the counter chewing gum and shamelessly checking Scotty out smiled brightly and repeated, "I'm sorry, we just have the one room available tonight... what with the convention in town an' all…. I'm sure ya'll don't mind sharing." She fluttered her eyelashes at each of them in turn and turned back to Scotty, "I know I sho' wouldn't."

Lilly cleared her throat and glared at the girl. "Of course" she said flatly "no problem at all." The girl paused in her appraisal of Scotty to blow a bubble in Lilly's direction and hand over a key card. Lilly grabbed her overnight bag and headed for the stairs. Scotty glanced after her then turned back to the girl whose nametag pronounced her 'Tiffany'. She tore her eyes from his abs and snapped her gum, holding out an identical key card with a suggestive wink. "Now, you just call if ya need anything," she purred, "anything at all, I'm here 'til 10.…"

Scotty took the card with a nervous grin and hurried after Lilly who was taking the stairs two at a time. "Hey, wait up, Lil!" She paused but didn't turn to look at him. "Everythin' OK?" He reached out to touch her arm but she flinched and he pulled his hand quickly back. "We can try an' find someplace else if you like?" Lilly sighed. "No, I'm sorry Scotty, I'm just tired." She smiled apologetically at him and brushed a strand of blonde hair out of her eyes. "This is fine."

It had been a long day. It began with a four hour drive to their present location; a remote town in western Pennsylvania. To interview the ex-wife of a history teacher found dead from multiple stab wounds back in 1987. The ex-wife, a country doctor, was organizing a convention on improving surgical facilities in rural practices and every doctor in the state seemed to have converged on the small town and it's sole motel. Their witness had claimed to be too busy to speak to them until the late evening and then was either not able or not willing to shed any light on her ex-husband's death.

Lilly was sure the woman knew more than she was telling them and Scotty was willing to go along with her gut instinct. It had been right more times than he could count. But neither was convinced the doctor was their killer. After a brief phone report to the Boss it had been decided that they should interview a few of the victim's friends the next day and they had headed to the town's motel to spend the night.

As they entered the small sparse room Scotty immediately threw his bag onto the couch and gestured to the bed with a flourish. "Never let it be said that Scotty Valens doesn't know how to treat a lady" he pronounced with a grin. Lilly chuckled lightly. "So I've heard." She stretched and rolled her shoulders. "Do you mind if I grab a shower? Its been a long day." "Sure, Lil." Scotty flopped onto the couch and reached for the TV remote. "Do you want me to order some room service?" "Yeah, great." Lilly wasn't hungry but after 4 years she knew that her partner operated much better on a full stomach. She smiled tiredly and headed into the bathroom.

When she came out, showered and redressed in her blouse and slacks, Scotty was stretched out on the couch, an arm flung over his face. The TV was showing a Phillies game with the sound turned low. Lilly smiled at the sight "Scotty?" She said gently. He sat up with a start and blinked at her. "You want to grab a shower?" she asked softly. "Yeah" He looked her over and paused. "Thought you wanted to get outta those clothes?" Lilly looked down at her rumpled blouse and grinned ruefully. "I forgot my nightshirt. I guess this will have to do." You wanna borrow a shirt or something?" Scotty asked casually, "you cant sleep in that. Here, help yourself." He tossed a grey tee at her with a grin and turned to go into the bathroom. Lilly looked down at the shirt in her hands and her lips quirked in a curious smile. It smelt of Scotty, a comforting mix of soap and spices and she slowly unbuttoned her blouse.

In the bathroom Scotty rummaged through his overnight bag and realized he hadn't replaced his toothpaste. He stuck his head out of the door to ask Lilly if he could borrow hers but the words caught in his throat. Lilly was sitting on the bed with her back to him, in the process of pulling his shirt over her head. The low light from the lamp on the bedside table reflected on her white skin, perfect but for the 3 inch jagged scar on her shoulder blade. Memories of that fateful day flooded over him like a tidal wave. Lilly shouting, him standing up and blindly shooting through the glass, Lilly sliding down the wall, blood soaking the front of her shirt, eyes wide and frightened.

Scotty sucked in a breath and Lilly spun around at the sound, dropping the shirt down to cover the scar, blue eyes wide in her pale face. For a second they stared mutely at each other, memories hanging in the air. "Shit Lil, I… I'm sorry." Scotty stuttered "I..I.. just wanted to.. to… borrow your toothpaste" he finished lamely. Lilly nodded, unable to meet his eye. Scotty paused, wanting to say something, anything, to break the tension. "Lil…." he started but was interrupted by a knock at the door. They both jumped at the interruption and spun towards the door. "Must be the food" Lilly said gratefully, standing up to answer it as Scotty ducked back into the bathroom.

Lilly paid for the food and took her time setting it out on the low table in front of the couch. It smelled wonderful and she suddenly realized just how hungry she was. They had eaten nothing since a stale bagel they grabbed from a cart near the precinct that morning. By the time Scotty shuffled out of the bathroom in sweats and a flyers shirt she was curled up one end of the couch eating hungrily, eyes focused on the TV. He smiled gratefully and sank down beside her, picking up his plate.

They ate in a comfortable silence. Lilly was starting to relax, despite the events of earlier. The food wasn't bad and it was nice to have company that, as much as she loved them, wasn't her cats for once. Her eyes begin to drift closed and she found herself wondering if Scotty would mind if she laid her head down on his lap. The thought made her suppress a sudden snort of laughter and Scotty looked at her in surprise, dark eyes questioning. Lilly just shook her head.

When the game finished Lilly stretched and yawned, "Well I'm gonna turn in" she said, glancing at her partner and smiling shyly. "Goodnight Scotty". He watched her walk towards the bed and pull back the covers, climbing in and rolling onto her side facing away from him. He watched her for a moment longer, in his mind seeing again the jagged scar, a mocking symbol of his failure to protect her. He shook his head to clear the vision, clicked off the lamp and stretched out on the couch, "'night Lil" he murmured.

Lilly jerked awake at 1am to the frantic sounds of Scotty shouting her name. "Lilly! No!! Lil, come on! come on Lil, don't leave me, oh God, Lil, please……!!" Lilly had had enough nightmares of her own these last few months to instantly recognize the unfamiliar sound of panic in Scotty's voice. She swung her legs out of bed and hurried towards the couch. Bending down she shook Scotty by the shoulder. "Scotty! wake up, it's a nightmare Scotty, I'm fine, I'm right here see? I'm OK."

Scotty jerked to a sitting position. His wild eyes fixed on Lilly's face and he clutched at her, flinging his arms around her waist and pulling her close. Lilly, not one for being touched, grunted in surprise but cautiously wrapped her arms around her partner. "Shhhhh, Scotty, it's just a bad dream." Lilly could feel him trembling, his face buried in her stomach. "Oh God Lil, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Lilly dropped to her knees and tried unsuccessfully to raise his face to hers. "Sorry for what Scotty?" Lilly was worried now, her partner normally wore his emotions close to the surface but she had never seen him like this, not even after Elissa died. "Why are you sorry?"

Taking a shuddering breath Scotty pulled back, blinking, and scrubbed a hand over his face. He met her worried gaze sheepishly, "Christ Lil, I'm sorry, I… I hadda bad dream is all." Lilly sat back to look into his dark eyes. "About me?" "Yeah, yeah, I guess, about…" he paused and sucked in a deep breath. "Ya know, the… the thing, when you got…." He dropped his gaze, "you got…" "Shot?" Lilly finished for him. He looked sharply up at her, dark eyes clouded with emotion. "Yeah, that." He dropped his gaze again and Lilly put out her hand to touch his chin, raising his head up so she could meet his eyes. "Now, you listen to me Scotty, I'm here, I'm fine. You saved my life! If you hadn't done what you did I would be dead."

"No!" He was angry now, eyes swirling with emotions she couldn't identify. _Why did he always have to do this to himself_, she thought, _beat himself up, act like everything that happened was somehow down to him_. "This wasn't your fault Scotty" She said roughly. "None of it was your fault!" "But I wasn't quick enough an'….an' you got hurt, if I'd 'a been there when that…that jerk walked in, if I had got there earlier, shot him faster, then… then you wouldn't 'a got hurt" He dropped his head again, guilt and pain radiating off him in waves. Lilly put her hands either side of his face, leaning forward to gently rest her forehead against his. "Look at me Scotty, Scotty! Look at me! Yes, I did go in alone, yes I got shot but you were there Scotty. I said 'hey' and you were there. For me. Just like you said." She looked deep into his eyes, pleading with him to understand.

Scotty gave a shaky sigh and pulled away, trying to regain control. "It's late, we should get some sleep" he said raking a hand through his dark hair. Lilly looked at him a few seconds longer, tears glistening in her eyes. She was torn between wanting to thump some sense into him and hugging him until he couldn't breathe. She itched to hold him, stroke his hair and tell him it was all OK but she settled for laying one warm hand on his cheek. He looked up, surprised. One dark eyebrow quirked. "Lil?" She snatched her hand back and stood up swiftly, turning back to the bed. She slipped under the covers again and rolled onto her back, staring up at the ceiling. Forcing back her own memories of that day as they crowded in, threatening to suffocate her.

Scotty flopped backwards onto the couch. _"Stupid!" _he thought to himself. _"Really dumb Valens, way to freak out your partner."_ He rubbed his hand over his eyes and sighed. _"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" _He heard a small rustle of sheets and chanced a glance over at the bed to see Lilly laying on her side, watching him in the light from the streetlight outside, an unreadable expression on her face. She jumped a little when she realized he was looking at her, flushing and turning away.

They lay like that seemingly for hours. The silence stretching between them until Scotty thought she was asleep. Then he heard her voice, small and raw with emotion like that morning in her house when her mother died. "I was scared you know." His eyes snapped towards hers, she had propped herself up on one elbow, eyes closed in remembered pain. She didn't speak again so he prompted her gently "yeah?" A smile flickered across her face. "Yeah. I was, then you called and I heard your voice and I knew it would be OK." She opened her eyes then, meeting his unflinchingly. "I knew you would be there for me, like you promised, and you were." Her blue eyes focused on him, clear and trusting.

Scotty couldn't find any words. She always maintained so many damn walls around her. Never allowing anyone in to see the real Lilly Rush. He had never seen her like this, so open and vulnerable. And he knew she was finally letting him in. Allowing him to see all the emotions, the memories she buried deep inside, and he knew he had never loved her more than in that moment.

Lilly felt a rush of warmth run through her. She knew that by comforting him she was letting him in, letting him start to erase all her fears, her insecurities. She gave him one of her beautiful rare full smiles, the low light illuminating her whole face. "I'm glad you were there Scotty" she said softly. Scotty felt a weight lifting from him, leaving him happier than he could remember being in a long time. "I'll always be there Lil" he whispered back, not wanting to break the spell. He matched her smile, both of them feeling the tension lifting, leaving a range of heady emotions yet to be explored. Lilly rolled back onto her other side. "Night, Scotty" she whispered. "Yeah," Scotty's smile spread and he laid back on the couch. "g'night Lil.

The End.

_So, How'd I do? Click the little button and let me know what you thought! _


End file.
